


Beguiled

by Bryn_Myrddin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fae & Fairies, Female Harry Potter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jareth feels, Slow Build, Underground, Wishing away, Wizarding Politics, Wizarding Wars, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: Little Hadrea Potter wishes herself away for the first time at 7.it didn't really work like the book said.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and this probably is bad. I've always though Jareth would be like a 'High Fae' to ruke over the goblins, rather than one himself.

Like many things in this world and others, it all started with a wish…

 

 

* * *

 

“I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now.”

Said the dark hair little girl curled up in her closet under the stairs.  She was tired, so tired, but her Uncle Vernon had gotten so mad at her bringing home a book she had been given from the librarian that she hadn’t been given any food for the day

Said book was now torn to shreds in the rubbish bin.

Curled up on herself she wished for _anyone_ really to come and take her away from this place.  Her stomach ached with how empty it was, and sleeping was next to impossible when she was nearly crying for the pain.

Suddenly, the small light above her started to flicker on and off, the door rattled almost violently.

Curling up even further she watched the door, dreading what Uncle Vernon would do once he came down to see what the disturbance was.

 

The small door was thrown open with a sharp bang, startling a frightened squeak from her as she saw the figure standing tall right outside it. 

He had to be the oddest looking person she had ever seen, blond hair wild, spikey and long at the same time.  He was dressed like a person from the old days she had seen once on the telly and there was glitter everywhere on his person and the hallway now.

 

He leaned over and looked down at her, letting her see his strange eyebrows and makeup.

“Well now, who do we have here?”

 

* * *

 

 

It stung for him to admit, but Jareth did not get called to take away many children anymore.

 

The mundane had slowly forgotten what it was to dream and their belief in magic had waned, aided in no small part by the magical society.

Oh, how he loathed witched and wizards.  Their condescending and falsely superior ways never failed to enrage him, the terms at the end of the last war, stipulating that he could _not_ take any wizarding child wished away by another had effectively barred him from the community.  With no wizard born among his horde there was no way they would ever regain their rightful place in the magical aboveground community.

 

So, when his magic twitched, bringing the words to him “ _I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now.”_ He grinned.

 

Oh what _fun_ this would be, a child wishing themselves away? The first wished away since Sarah had run his labyrinth over a year ago now.

 

He followed the calling to a boring house, to… the closet under the stairs?  Already he could feel his anger at the family rising, keeping a child in a closet?!

 

He went with his usual entrance of course but when the door burst open, what did he see but little _Hadrea Potter._

 

Malicious delight welled up in him, _this,_ this was how the Magical’s had treated the girl?  Abandoned with Mundanes and left in a closet?  The shiver of glee that went up his spine went unnoticed by the girl as she stared at him silently.

 

Reigning himself in as to not scare the poor dear too much, she smiled, bending down to face her.

 

“Well now, who do we have here?” he asked her in a light, teasing tone as the girl still stared at him before opening her mouth.

 

“You don’t look like a goblin.” She stated rather matter-of-factly as her eyes never left him.  Throwing back his head he laughed, she definitely had more spunk than he had thought.

 

“You have to be quite, sir.” A tiny hand closed around a few of his gloved fingers cutting off his merriment as he looked down at the near wisp of a girl who had bolted towards him.

 

Curiouser and curioser, no one ever ran towards _him_.

 

“What was that little one?” he crouched down next to her, putting them near eye level with one another, observing the near gauntness of her face and pain in her eyes.

 

“You’ll wake Uncle Vernon up, and then he’ll be very cross.” The fear practically radiating off of her.

 

Abusers, how he hated them.

 

 _“_ It’s quite alright Pet, he can’t hear us.” Jareth soothed her, lightly petting her hair.

 

“are you going to take me away with you?” the hopeful gleam in her eyes upsetting him greatly.

 

_He could not take this child_

Not yet, anyway.

 

She was fated for certain things, the nexus of too many things that would need to come to pass.  None of the elder fae would dare take a fated before their work was done.  Even he, Jareth, the Goblin King, for as unconventional as he was, could not take the risk.

 

 

“Not today, love.” He brushed back her hair again watching how the slight hope in her eyes diminished.

 

 

“but perhaps, if you were to call for me again…” he conjured one of his crystal balls, and with a flick of his wrist, turned it into a large sandwich, which he then offered her much to her delight.

 

“I would come.”  He finished and took her attention away from devouring the food by cupping her cheeks.

 

Leaning in he placed a kiss on her forehead, right next to the tainted scar.  And although invisible to the human eye, he left his mark there; any underground creature would know her claimed status now.

 

For he could not take her, _yet_ , but in time…

 

 

She’d be his.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrea took a long time to realize it wasn't just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving writing this story, thanks for all your kind words and kudos!! I hope you like the new chapter!

It would be years before she called him again.

 

She had woken up the next day, belly full, but mind screaming at her that it had not been real, that it couldn’t be real.

 

Because little Hadrea Potter knew the dangers of hope.

 

Hope that got smashed the pieces each and every day with her horrible aunt and uncle.

 

Hope that withered under the constant torment of Dudley.

 

Hope that died a silent death as each and every person she met who _could_ do something did nothing.

 

So no, she would lock that crazy dream away, hold it close to her heart, for if she never tried again, she wouldn’t have to face the disappointment of it not being real.

 

It wasn’t until Dudley’s eleventh birthday that the little ember hidden deep away would start to spark once again.

 

The snake, the glass… nearly eleven years of being told there was no such thing as magic and her, right in front of her was irrefutable proof that something that seemed a lot like magic was out there.

 

Locked in once again under the stairs, without dinner and potentially breakfast it was looking like, she grabbed onto that sparking ember of hope and uttered the words once more.

 

“ _I wish the goblins would come and take me away, right now.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jareth had not expected it to take so long for Hadrea to summon him again.

 

Oh, he knew why, he had had eyes on her at all times since that first night, but the rules between worlds were clear, he could not take any action without a summons.  He had, of course, looked into her affairs, he could do that much.

 

Having Ragnok halt any suspicious transactions on the Potter accounts proved to be a delightful source of amusement.  Although his movements were restricted, Gringotts was _his_ territory (very silly, wizards, trusting their gold to him and his) so sitting in his rarely used office, he fended off those insipid little wizards with vicious pleasure.

 

Having meetings with the flabby, inbred elitists who had slowly been siphoning off from the accounts for things like ‘monument upkeep’ and other such silly taxes and tariffs made his entire _month_ when he first enacted those restrictions on the Potter holdings.

 

The word was out, the Goblin _king_ was directly involved with Hadrea Potters fortune.

 

Truly, having not interfered with much before, he could almost feel a sliver of fondness for the girl.  Magic and Mayhem with a dash of Cruelty all things he loved and seemed to surround the little witch in spades.

 

So, he could _almost_ forgive her for ignoring him all these years.

 

So, instead of the show he made last time when she called, he waited outside, willing both the cupboard and back door to unlock and open.  She took her time wandering out, looking around like the cautious girl she was.

 

He was perched on the roof, only swooping down next to her in owl form once she was a good distance from the door.  She made no noise, although as she looked at him not perched on the fence her eyes were frightened.

 

How utterly tragic her eyes were.  Beautiful in their own way, yet what he saw in them had his anger rise.

 

Hope, inspiration, dreams, _magic_.  They were what fed the Underground, yet here in this girls face, he could see barely a hint of any of those traits. 

 

How cruel, how despicable, how _vile_ must a child’s life be to rob them of these things?

 

Jareth once again cursed fate.  She didn’t belong here, he could show her a world where wonder and amazement would be at her fingertips.  The wellspring of power in this one girl _alone_ could bring centuries of prosperity to his lands.  And he had to wonder, could she be just as cruel as those that had wronged her?

 

He was not a peaceful man by any stretch of the imagination; life was too long to live in complete harmony, when he brought her to his world, would she revel with him?

 

“Goblin?” the trembling voice broke him out of his stupor, restrained and trembling, like she almost couldn’t believe that he was here.

 

Transforming and gracefully landing on his feet in front of her he mockingly bowed.

 

“You called?” however before he could right himself he was nearly plowed over by a weeping Hadrea Potter who was hugging him tightly around the middle while babbling,

 

“I _knew_ you were real!  They told me Magic wasn’t real and I was so afraid I _dreamed_ you I couldn’t bare- but after today I just _knew!”_

 

To say he was shocked was an understatement.

 

He hadn’t been hugged in… eons... he supposed, not like this.  He was not typically a welcomed sight in most people’s lives, the children he took either too young or too afraid to show any type of affection.  He had no wife, and his private liaisons were more to scratch an itch then for anything else, a young child hugging _him_ , well aside from the irony, it was… nice.

 

He didn’t quite know what to do with his hands though, so he patted her on the head as she clung tighter

 

_Wait… Goblin?_

“Jareth, Pet, my name is Jareth.” He commented mildly as she leaned back to look at him.

 

“Jareth?” she asked in confusion, “that doesn’t sound like a Goblin name.” once again, he found himself throwing back his head and laughing because of this little witch.  Calming himself he looked down at her, she had yet to remove herself from his person, but that was ok, he quite liked this hug he decided.  Her face was a mix of wonder and confusion, tears still trailing down her cheeks.

 

Unable to help himself her reached down and collected a few on his fingertip, bringing them to his mouth to taste. 

 

 _Delicious_ , happy tears freely given from a witch, almost like he had eaten the Mundane equivalent of a battery he felt more energized than he had felt since the last wished away had joined his kingdom.

 

“I’m not a Goblin, I’m the Goblin King!” he proclaimed to her, watching as her face scrunched up further.

 

“Then, shouldn’t you be a Goblin?” he found her confusion adorable, strange, because usually he would throw a snake or some such at a person who thought _him_ a Goblin.

 

“Dear me no, I’m Fae, girl.”  He raised his brow at her as she detached herself from where she had clung like a limpet.

 

“Oh…” she looked him up and down, cataloguing for the second time the sheer wonder of his appearance “well alright then.”

 

“Ha!” he barked out another short laugh “and what did you call me for, Pet?” he leaned down to be more at eye level as she stared right back.

 

“I didn’t think you were real, but…” she trailed off before blushing “I talked to a snake today and then the glass disappeared… so, I thought I would try.” Her head hung low and she shuffled her feet, unable or perhaps unwilling to look at him now.

 

“Oh, well, it’s terribly rude to think someone doesn’t exist don’t you know?”  he idly commented as the blush moved down her neck.

 

“I’m sorry!” she squeaked as he once again burst out laughing at her embarrassment.

 

“Nothing for it now dear, was that the only reason you called?” he wondered aloud for her benefit and he tapped one gloved finger under her chin to raise her head.

 

“I erm.. I, yes?” she stammered, still as red as a tomato, as he grinned wickedly.

 

“So, I suppose I should leave now and _not_ tell you about magic?  Such a pity” he found himself once again clung too by the little raven haired witch.

 

“No!” she exclaimed as she missed the delighted smile on his face.  _Two_ hugs in one night, he really was quite pleased with how this was turning out.

 

“well well now, perhaps I could stay for a few minutes more.” He conceded as she remained hugging him, as though she could stop him from disappearing by contact alone.

 

“So it was magic?” the faint whisper of hope in her voice made him long to nurture it, see it grow by _his_ doing.

 

“Yes, you precious thing, it was magic.” He stated calmly, looking into her eyes and watching in wonder as _he_ caused those viridian orbs to glow in wonder and delight.

 

“You’re a witch Hadrea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jareth has been my favorite character to write thus far in fanfiction. so.much.fun.
> 
> I also like sneaking in Labyrinth quotes.


	3. Gringotts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrea goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write this, but then was slightly uninspired... ehhh Next one will be better promise.

Hadrea felt like the rest of their time together was a dream.

 

_She was a witch!  She had magic!_

 

So many things made sense now, her teacher’s hair, ending up on the school roof.  And, sadly, now it made sense to her why her family hated her.

 

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had insisted to her and Dudley that Magic wasn’t real, Uncle Vernon called her a Freak, Aunt Petunia hated her parents.

 

 _It made so much sense now_.

 

Jareth had explained so much to her.  She knew the truth now, who she was, why she was here.  After he left she had gone back to her cupboard and cried.  Cried for the family she _should_ have had, for the life she _could_ have had.

 

The life that she would be re-entering soon.

 

He had told her, the letter  she would be receiving in a few days, a teacher would come for her then, and she’d be introduced back to that world.

 

 _‘Remember Precious, visit Gringotts, in there you’ll find friends.’_ He had said to her before leaving.

 

Now, standing in the doorway with her letter in hand, she felt a numb sort of joy, bringing the mail back to Uncle Vernon, she kept her letter by her side even as Dudley made a grab for it.

 

“What’s that girl?!” Uncle Vernon huffed

 

“My Hogwarts letter.” It got deathly silent before both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia lost their dumbfounded looks and started screeching and yelling at the same time, both at her and each other before Uncle Vernon rounded on her.

 

“Give it here girl!” he demanded, one pudgy hand outstretched for the heavy envelope.

 

“No. it’s mine, not yours.” She then shoved the letter under her shirt and locked her arms tight around her middle.  His face turned a puce color as he grabbed her arm to tight as he tried to wrestle it away from her.

 

“Now!” he demanded squeezing tighter.  Hadrea did the only thing she could think of, and dropped, deadweight curled around the middle, protecting her letter, her way out.

 

Her arm hurt, her ears hurt, even as he dropped her arm and turned to should with Aunt Petunia.  She made a break for her cupboard, closing herself in against them as with trembling fingers she broke the seal.

 

* * *

 

It was not long after that, that the door was broken down and a large man entered, uninvited.

 

He introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the keys and grounds at Hogwarts.

 

 _I thought they would be sending a teacher…_ was the only thought she could spare before she was promptly whisked away by the large man with her arms full of questionable birthday cake.

 

Entering Diagon Alley was a whirl of people and sounds, after practically being assaulted in the Leaky Cauldron she found no small delight in the sheer _magic_ that was the Alley.

 

“Firs’ stop, Gringotts.” Hagrid said, ushering her towards a large white marble building as her anticipation grew.

 

“-run by Goblins.” She caught the tail end of Hagrids words as she grew even more excited.

 

Approaching the doors she saw two… what _must be_ Goblins guarding the door sneering at Hagrid.  As his bulk moved to expose her the two small, angry looking Goblins stopped sneering and dropped into a low bow.

 

“Lady Potter.” They muttered as Hagrid quickly pushed her past and into the bank.

 

Eyes followed her in the bank, the goblins gazing at her forehead before carrying on with their business as Hagrid brought her to a goblin without a line.

 

“We need ter’ take money out of Miss Potters vault.” The Goblin barely glanced at Hagrid before looking at her.

 

“Lady Potter will need to come get her key.”  The Goblin told her as he hopped down from his stool and gestured for her to follow him.

 

“Oh er’ wait! I ‘ave her key ri’ here.” Hagrid exclaimed, fishing in his pockets before producing a small golden key.

 

“Lady Potters Vaults were locked from any issued keys.  She will come this way for her new key.” The Goblin hissed at him before leading her away, much to Hagrids chagrin it seemed.

 

Going back into the building she was led towards an ornate door, as the Goblin opened the door she was greeted by a now familiar sight.

 

“Jareth!” she exclaimed, happy to see him again so soon as he stood from behind his desk with a flourish.

 

“Hello Precious.” He grinned as she rushed for him, she hadn’t had the occasion to hug many people, but Jareth was warm, smelled nice, and seemed to like it when she did.

 

His hands clasped around her back holding her tighter for a minute before releasing her.

 

“To business!” he declared, gesturing for her to take the seat that appeared next to him, rather than the one in front of the desk

 

“Now, Precious, I don’t expect you to understand most of this banking business, so I will keep this simple.  You’re quite the wealthy young thing.” His tone was teasing, but serious as she sat there and gaped at him.

 

“I’m rich?” she had to clarify, Hagrid hadn’t even hinted that she had that much money available.

 

“Quite.  Old money and all that, I’ve been keeping it safe from the vultures for you.”  He had conjured a few crystal balls and had started twirling them about in one hand, she couldn’t take her eyes off of them.

 

“But!” he plucked one up, and with a flick of his wrist it turned into an ornate key strung on a pretty gold chain “Your key.”

 

“Thank you.” Was all she could mutter as she stared wide eyed between his crystal balls and the beautiful key she now had

 

“And now, down underground you go!” he exclaimed as he gestured for her to return to where the Goblin was waiting in the hallway “Try, Precious, not to spend all of it.”  He called in parting with a wink as she felt her cheeks heat up.

 

After being escorted back to Hagrid and collecting a healthy pouch of galleons the rest of the shopping excursion past by in a blur as she tried to take it all in in a vain attempt to remember everything.  It wasn’t until after her meeting with another boy her age in the robe shop that things came back into focus as Hagrid presented her with a snowy owl, a similar shade of white to Jareth’s own owl form, she though fondly as she toted  her purchases back to number 4, Privet Drive.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Jareth, on the other hand, was not in such good spirits after his meeting with the little witch.

 

Back in the Underground, surrounded by his more juvenile subjects as they laughed and terrorized chickens he couldn’t help but dwell on the large bruise marring Hadreas arm earlier.

 

It was clear, to anyone who had seen Vernon Dursley before, who had put it there, but now… Jareth wanted revenge.

 

_Damn those blasted accords!_

 

His power, so great, bound by that stupid contract he had been all but wrestled into with the wizards.

 

Oh, how he _longed_ for the days where he ran unchecked, doing as he pleased.  But after being forced into that dreadful oath, there was little for it.  A Fae’s word was binding, and what’s said, is said.

 

He would have to wait for it, bide his time until one of the idiots in the Magical World broke the terms.  Hadrea Potter had already put cracks in the dam that the Magicals had placed around themselves; she was the key, the key back into the game as it were.

 

Kicking a too boisterous goblin away from him, he felt so… tired.

 

There had not been a runner in years, and with his movements so limited, he had little to do until the next wished away… or Hadreas call.

 

Looking into the crystal reserved for her specifically he smiled at the sight she made, grooming her new owl in the new room she had been moved into.

 

_Changes, precious, changes are coming soon._


	4. Hogwarts - Year One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes, some plot, some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally when I started this i wanted 10 chapters max... I still don't plan on it being super long but UGH plot bunnies.

Hogwarts was just as magical as Jareth had told her it would be.

 

Of course, he had made sure to inform her that _his_ castle was far more interesting… but Hadrea really couldn’t see how anything could top _Hogwarts._

She’d ended up in her parents old house, Gryffindor… but honestly, she wasn’t sure how she felt about it.  Every single teacher there for the first week had made sure to tell her just how much she looked like them, or how she compared to their ability in any given class…

It was all a bit strange; she didn’t even know what they _looked like._ Overall, she felt like she really could have done without the constant comparisons.

She had a few friends now as well… well, people she was friendly with she supposed.

The girls she shared a dorm with were for the most part, quite silly.  The one who wasn’t, Hermione was her name, was nice enough… but so _uptight_.  Hadrea, now that she could safely form opinions without getting shoved in a cupboard, rather felt most rules were just as silly as the adults who made them… Hermione had gone an interesting shade of white when she had informed her as much.

Ron she had met on the train, he wanted to be friends, but honestly… there was just something about him that reminded her of Dudley, thus, she really wasn’t too keen to spend all that much time with him.  Particularly after he got in a huge fight with Draco Malfoy over whos girl she was.

Hadrea wasn’t anyone’s, thank you _very_ much.  She also wasn’t interested in owning _them_ , both boys faces had turned interesting shades of red when she informed them as such.

In fact, most of the schools population acted as if she was already something to all of them, like she _owed_ them something. 

Hadrea found it amusing that she’d had to leave the Dursley’s in order to become an ‘Anti-social rule breaker’.

The only two people she particularly found any pleasure in being around were Ron’s older brothers, Fred and George, or Gred and Forge as you like.  Their constant motion and penchant for the chaotic made her feel… well, it made her feel right at home.

It may have helped that their grins reminded her of Jareths own.

 

The lack of privacy, however, while she was not unused to it, did not lend itself to letting her call Jareth.

 

She’d sent letters with Hedwig, and she knew he received them as he always wrote back.  Hadrea loved receiving his letters, not only was his handwriting the prettiest she’d ever seen, but the paper was beautifully shot through with threats of silver and gold, and the ink itself shimmered with the sheer amount of glitter packed into it.

She kept each one of them at the bottom of her truck that she charmed with the strongest anti-theft spell she could find (and actually cast) from the library.

 

It wasn’t until the Christmas holidays that she was able to see him again, being the only girl in the dormitory left she didn’t need to worry about someone walking in out of the blue.

Christmas morning, after putting away all her gifts she stood in the center of the room and called for him;

“I wish the Goblins would come and take me away, right now”

 

 

* * *

 

“Hello Precious.” Jareths arrival was near instantaneous as he appeared sprawled out on her bed (making it look terribly small) as she stood at the foot and gaped at him.

His usual attire was always flamboyant, however now he was dressed in Christmas finery, feathers and furs and _all_ of the glitter. 

Hadrea really, really wanted to pet his coat.

“Merry Christmas Jareth.” Was what she could think to say as soon as she found her voice, rearing back as she suddenly found herself face to face with him.

“Christmas?  Dear girl, we don’t celebrate _Christmas_ in this world.” He tsk’d as a look of annoyance passed over his face.

“You don’t” her voice sounding a lot less timid as her curiosity got the better of her.

“Oh no, we celebrate the old faith, and that means _Yule_.” He now was up stalking around to her while a book appeared in his hand “I cannot believe standards have fallen so low, _Christmas!”_ he nearly spat as he said the word before reigning himself in and clasping her shoulders, looking directly into her eyes.

“Precious, you must promise me never to celebrate such nonsense again.”

His eyes were mesmerizing, and Hadrea couldn’t have helped but nod even if she hadn’t wanted to.  His tone of voice had been much more serious than she had heard from him yet; lacking the taunting edge of the mischievous undertones she was used to.  Jareth was not an overly serious person, she had found, so anything that would make him so obviously deserved her attention.

 

“Good.” He nodded at her before he sat back on her bed, pulling her into his lap as he did so “when you are older precious, I will tell you more about our ways and why it is of the upmost you follow them… but for now…”  his face split back into the grin she was so familiar with

“I’ve got a present for you.” And with a flourish there dangling from his hand was a pretty chain from which a very familiar charm was attached too.

“It’s like yours!” she couldn’t help but exclaim, eyes darting back and forth between his massive pendant and the charm now before her.

“Just so.” He agreed, “Do you like it?” his eyes trailed over her face as she felt her eyes start to water as she reached out to touch the charm.

“I-I love it.” She whispered, her throat felt to tight and her vision blurred as she fought off the tears, sure, she had an invisibility cloak (although part of her wonders if that is _really_ a present, as it was hers anyways), the photo album of her parents (and yeah, she can see why everyone thinks she looks like her dad) and a bunch of candy, but, but Jareth got this for _her_ and he didn’t have to.  It matched his necklace and the feeling of _belonging_ through that simple gesture soothes an ache in her heart she didn’t even realize was there.

Tears are now dripping down her face freely as she grins at him, his face a mixture of wonder and fascination as his gloved hand catches her tears again, a vial appearing as he collected them into it.

“Thank you Jareth, but…” she trails off as her face dries and he stoppers the vial “why do you need those?” she asks while reaching out to gently touch the vial in his hand.

“A witches tears are powerful things Precious.” He holds up the vial to the light, the small amount of liquid in it not looking like it could do much of anything.

“In the Underground…” his features take on a resigned look “The Underground _was_ fed by the magic here in the Aboveground.”  He deftly tucks the vile into his coat as he then starts to braid her hair back, the nice feeling causing her to relax against him.

“A very long time ago there was a war, I have no doubt you will be learning about it here in your history class.” He tied off the braid and looped the necklace around her, securing it against her throat.

“We lost, and ever since, the amount of magic coming down to the Underground had gotten less and less as Mundanes stop believing and Magicals…” his hands came to rest on her shoulders

“Magicals have limited the amount of power they let flow down, replacing Yule with Christmas, and forbidding the placement of changelings or the taking of wished aways…”

“Wished aways?” she sat up at that looking inquisitively “like... like what I tried?” she asked, eager to know why exactly she was here and not there.

“Exactly what you tried, Precious” he agreed, smirking “although usually people wish _others_ away”

She blushed at that as he laughed, gently placing her on the bed as he stood.

“One day, you will be taken, Hadrea.” His words should have been foreboding but his face with smiling and his tone was warm.

“You will come with me, and you will take your place in the Underground.” He bent down to look at her eyes.

“But not just yet.”

And with that, he was gone; the faint shimmer of glitter the only tell that he had been there at all.

Well, that and her new necklace, the metal warm and comforting around her neck.

Smiling, she lay back, definitely the best Christmas yet.

 

 

* * *

Appearing outside the castle Jareth took the vial out of his coat, rolling it around his fingers as he looked at the gardens surrounding the palace.

Although it was by no means dead or withering, it lacked the luster of a garden in full bloom, the fruits and vegetables half the size they could be, the trees hadn’t grown in decades.

Removing the stopper and tilting the vial he allowed the tears the drop, wetting the ground.

It was as though life had breathed itself back into the grounds.

Around him flowers bloomed, trees seemingly straightened and color returned to the washed out produce.

_Life_ was starting to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support in this!!! I love getting comments! They seriously make my day.


	5. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Secret is not so secret anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh, I've not only had writers block but am working like 50 hours a week and have little time to actually write. Thanks for all of your support, it makes my day when I see someone has commented. for the one particular commenter who feels 'pedo' vibes from Jareth, well, I write him with the intention to be slightly discomforting, he's not a white knight - but no, there is nothing 'pedo' planned other than extreme age difference (dudes like, almost immortal).

The next time Jareth was summoned his travels were halted abruptly at the edges of the Hogwarts Grounds.

Slamming into the warded barrier he barred his teeth at the barely visible dome surrounding the castle.

_Now what have we here?_

He tried looking for the weaknesses, unfortunately there were none, he would not be returning to this castle anytime soon.

However _more_ fortunately, the amount of people who know how to cast a ward like this were far and few between, in fact, in the whole of the UK (and Ireland) there were only _two_ people who knew how to cast these wards.

One of them would never dare, Newt was a lovely oddity of a man who’d taken tea at Gringotts from time to time outside of business matters.

The other… _Flitwick._

He didn’t think the little weasel had it in him to cast so blatantly in opposition of him, his _king._

As much as the little Halfling (and truly, _how did that happen? He didn’t even want to imagine-)._

As much as the little Halfling lived and worked up here with all his Magical kin, he was still considered a member of the Underground, answerable to Jareth as his King and ultimately, Cousin Titania as the High Queen.

To block Him out of Hogwarts, oh, the _nerve._   Flitwick was not one to take just a drastic step against his lord without further interference from someone far more powerful than him…

_Dumbledore._

The old coot was taking steps to keep him out aye?  A wicked grin made its way onto his face.

Taking such an obvious approach to keeping him away from what was his?

This would be too easy.

Summoning a gaggle of lesser goblins, they appeared before him.

“ _ohhh whats we doin’ here?”_

_“Chickens? I hear chickens!”_

_“is there beer?”_

_“Shhh Be quiiiiet the boss is right there!”_

“Be quite.” Jareth demanded, silencing them and saving himself another headache.  They all clustered together looking up at him expectantly.

“I have a very important task for you sorry lot.” He sneered at them, conjuring up a small box and handing it to the most competent looking one.

“Inside this castle is Hadrea Potter, you will find her and give her this.” He gestured to the small already being scrutinized by the Goblins, not larger than a fist, it was lavishly decorated and really quite pretty to look at.

“And should this box _not_ make it to her, I will have no choice but to Bog you all!” he threatened for emphasis, their horrified cries and the scramble to the castle giving him much delight.

Confident that they job would be done… eventually; he stalked over to where he knew one of the ley lines to be.  Hogwarts, as a strongly magical building, was located precisely over the junction of two very large ley lines, so, while he couldn’t get in, he could very well send a message for certain someone’s to come _out._

Letting the power flow through him as he firmly grounded himself his eyes flew open as his power reached out and connected with his target.

_Flitwick!_

* * *

 

 

Filius Flitwick was not a weak man.

He couldn’t be, not being a half goblin in a world where half of his heritage where little better than pariahs.  His mother, rest her soul, had prepared him throughout his childhood for a life if hardship, and during his teenage years and beyond.  It’s why he was so good on the dueling circuit, nothing like daily practice dodging curses half your life to prepare you for a proper duel.

Caught between the two worlds he had always chosen to life out his life up here, where his mother and family were, abstaining from the Underground except for a few visits here and there.

Being given the chance at the Charms post in Hogwarts had been a dream come true for him, Albus Dumbledore a veritable champion in his eyes as he took him in with pay and lodgings, no thought to his deviant heritage.

It was for that reason, loyalty to the man who had given him a _life_ , that he had placed the wards.

Hadrea Potter was irrevocably marked.

He had thought, at the beginning of the year he had seen something of a mark, but he could never quite see it properly, a glimmer here, a flash in the corner of hi eye there.  It hadn’t put him on edge however; there was nothing malicious exuding from the spot so he had let it be.

 

The first Charms Lesson after the winter holidays… that was when he knew he had been wrong.  Seeing little Hadrea Potter sitting in his class with _that man’s_ insignia and magical signature hovering about her, he had nearly fainted.

Keeping her after class and taking her to the Headmaster… felt futile.

Jareth had never been one to stake claims lightly.  What is said, is said, and the pendant practically screamed ownership of the girl to anyone who cared to look.

Just _how_ had she gotten involved with him?  The Goblin King was of the High Fae Order in the Underground.  Timeless, vicious, and unerringly cunning his few meetings with the man had always made him vacillate between discomfort and terror.

And here, little Hadrea was running around wearing _his_ sigil?  It did not bode well for the wizarding world.

Albus already had called for an emergency session of the Wizengamot and ICW to discuss this finding and to, hopefully, resolve the little matter of the Girl-Who-Lived being _claimed_ by the _Goblin King_.

Uneasily he looked out his window to the grounds below feeling exactly when _he_ had tried to get past the wards.

Setting down his book and slumping in his chair he felt so tired…

Hopefully Albus would resolve this soon.

 

* * *

 

 

When Jareth didn’t show up Hadrea tried to ignore the sense of despair that seemed to well up inside her as the minutes ticked by.

‘ _he’s probably busy, stop worrying!’_

Her mantra played over and over again as still, the room remained empty save for herself.

An hour later all the other girls were in bed and she was sitting morosely with her curtains drawn turing the charm Jareth had given her over her fingers.

She had wanted to tell him all about the mirror she had discovered over the Holiday, what she had seen within it.

A few minutes later though, a rustling alerted her to someone or… someone’s moving around.

_“is she here?”_

_“Shhhh Shaddup!”_

_“This is getting heavy!”_

_“Be quiet!”_

she poked her head out to see some of the ugliest looking little goblins she had ever seen.  Certainly they looked far different from their Gringotts counterparts.

“Hello?” she whispered at them as they turned sharply and stampeded to her bed, inwardly she thanked the gods for the silencing charms each pair of curtains had.

“ _It’s her!”_

_“Idiot how do you know!?”_

_“The box! Give her the box!”_

_“What’s going on?!”_

There were about four little goblins looking expectantly up at her as they shoved a box at her, anxiously waiting for her to take it.

She did so, and the moment she had it in her hands they scattered, one notably yelling,

“ _CHICKENS!”_ like a battle cry; something told her Hagrid may not be thrilled the next morning when he checked on his coup.

Opening the box, she found a perfect looking peach alongside a crisp note with only two words:

 

_Trust me?_

 

Instantly her morose feelings fell away to elation as she turned the peach this way and that, feeling anticipation over the thought of _just what will happen?_

She bit.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, not for the first time in Hogwarts history, but definitely the first in recent memory the Gamekeeper woke up to find the grounds strewn with feathers and missing all of his chickens.

An Inquiry was launched, the results inconclusive.

However the great egg shortage of that one January morning would live on in infamy to a select crowd of hungry students.

 

The chickens were replaced that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for your support, I live comments and welcome any thoughts you have on the piece! :)


	6. A Peach and Two Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot moves forward...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a little bit of breakthrough but not much, nothing to awesome here but the next chapter will be good!

Immediately after biting into the peach Hadrea felt her limbs grow heavy as she laid back, eyes closing into a compelled slumber.  The world went fuzzy, and suddenly she found herself in the middle of a flourishing garden, the air hazy with warmth and the smell of sweet fruit, bees buzzing and crickets bouncing around the lush growth causing her to hum happily as she tilted her face to the sky, only to be met with Jareth standing over her.

“Jareth!” she exclaimed happily, twirling around to hug his middle as he drawled out what were quickly becoming her favorite words,

“Hello Precious” he smirked at her, a hand coming to rest on top of her head in reciprocation.

“What happened? Why did I need a peach? Where are we?” she blurted out all at once, eager to have her curiosities assuaged as she released him to look around, “this isn’t what normally happens.”

“No Pet, it’s not” Jareth agreed humming under his breath as he watched her look around “it’s a temporary dreamscape, created by me for us, there were some… _problems_ with my entrance to your school.” He scoffed, thoughts momentarily drifting to the small professor he would be chatting with soon.

“Problems?” Hadrea tilted her head to the side in confusion, giving off the adorable impression of a confused puppy.

“Yes, problems, you see Hadrea, I am not typically welcomed in the wizarding world, and eve less so around children.” He chuckled before taking on, “for obvious reasons.”

Hadreas mouth formed an ‘O’ shape as she blushed, remembering the less than savory part of his practices.

“despite the treaty still being effectively in place, and your calling of me, I was unable to pass the wards, and taking them down could be tantamount to another war, so…” he trailed off, a wicked grin spreading.

“This is where the _fun_ begins.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, two very important letters were sent to two different people who had two very different reactions.

 

* * *

 

In his rooms, which had been well kept and orderly when he went to bed and were now torn apart and littered with trash and feathers, his desk cleared except for a single piece of paper. Flitwick swallowed nervously, his throat immediately going dry.

Making his way over he felt the near oppressive aura of power radiating from the single piece of parchment causing his hair to stand up on end and gooseflesh to break out over his body.

He wasn’t a young or helpless man, and yet the fact that _he_ could make him feel this way caused him no small amount of ire.

Picking it up, attempting to quell the tremors in his hand he saw the summons clear as day.

**10am**

**Saturday**

**Gringotts**

Putting down the summons he fell back into the nearest seat available.

It wasn’t the first time that he had questioned his actions in his life, of course not.  But perhaps it was the first time he had regretted so thoroughly not taking more time to consider his actions, he regretted forgetting just how terrible the King could be when crossed.

And it was all he could do, surrounded by the chaos that was his office and hope that whatever came from his actions pleased the king, if so….

There might be mercy.

 

* * *

 

 

The second letter that made its way over to its recipient was far more regal looking.  Stamped with the seal of the Wizengamot this summons was significantly heavier and evoked a far different reaction in its recipient.

Jareth leaned back in his throne like seat in Gringotts, turning the letter over in his hands as he chuckled darkly to himself.  It was as if the fates had intervened and sent Hadrea Potter to him as a reward, the ultimate sacrifice the keep the balance between the worlds and to knock these pesky wizards down a tier or two.

Oh, how he remembered the good days, when the proper rituals were observed and all people, regardless of magical status, believed so fiercely he and his brethren were swimming in power.  But the romans came, magic was lost to the annals of time, and now they were bound in petty, yet strong agreements with those who would appoint themselves gatekeepers to this world.

This summons though… it would most likely go down into the history books as the first sent since the treaty was signed, and to Him!  Oh, of all the luck he possessed he had never thought he’d be so lucky after only a few centuries that finally, finally he would have the opportunity to go before these wizards again, and this time…

This time there would be no compromises.


End file.
